Breathe Just Breathe It'll Be Okay
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: Song to Michelle Branch's song "Breathe". Short and cute. No love triangles here. My first Inu fic... So please read it. R&R InuKag


My first InuYasha fic. ^_^ I'm so happy. I just kind of thought that it would fit. Don't you think? I mean Kagome's and Inu's relationship anyway. Hope so. It skips POV each verse, so verse one is in InuYasha's POV I changed it in one, verse six is also his POV. Just so you don't get confused. ^_^ I know, InuYasha really doesn't drive, but just live with it. Okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or the song "Breathe".  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
  
And it's keeping you away  
  
I wipe the water from my face so I can see. I open my mouth and words pout out to no one, just the rain with me.  
  
"She's crazy. Why didn't she leave me alone? I'd tell her in due time," I shake me head, "Why are women so impatient?" I tap my chin for a second. "Though. If I didn't tell her soon, She'd go away. I didn't want that."  
  
So just give me one good reason  
  
Tell my why I should stay  
  
'Cause I don't want to waste another moment  
  
Saying things we never meant to say  
  
I sighed and hung my head. I was driving, just driving to be doing something. I lift my head and look out in front of me. It's raining, cloudy and dark.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Tell me!" I nudge his shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'll tell you when I want to."  
  
"I'll leave if you don't tell me. I won't ever come back." I stated and crossed my arms.  
  
He didn't reply. ... "Please don't leave."  
  
"And why not? I have every right to go." I said.  
  
"Because.. Because..."  
  
And I. take it just a little bit  
  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in  
  
I trembled. 'Could I tell her now?' I asked myself. 'Maybe. Just maybe.' I count to ten and breathe. I open my mouth and answer. "Because I.. I'm willing to admit it. I do love you. I'm not sure, but if you just give a *little* more time with you, I can say it for sure. That's why I don't want you to leave." I breathed in deeply, awaiting a sit command and have my face implanted in the ground. It didn't come.  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe. every little piece of me  
  
You'll see everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe  
  
I was shocked. I breathed in and out. My heart was beating fast. I didn't really think he would say it. I ran to the well. He didn't follow me, or even try to stop me.  
  
Well the talks are overrated  
  
Am I saying how you feel?  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wondering what's real  
  
I didn't follow her. I just let her go. 'Does she.. Me? She never said she did. But she kept pestering me to tell her that I did.' I realized something from that conversation, it was one- sided. 'Was she going to say something?' I thought. It was confusing. I shook my head and started walking opposite of the path she had walked.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
And I. get you just a little time  
  
I wonder if you realize  
  
I've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes  
  
*InuYasha's POV*  
  
I jumped into a tree for shelter. It was raining harder now, lighting filled the sky with it's luminous glow.  
  
'I wanted to wait till you told me. Not the other way around.' I thought. I pictured her; standing with him in the tree, saying what he longed for her to say. He wanted to wait until her eyes said she loved him. 'I just needed time for that.' I sighed and leaned against my perch.  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe. every little piece of me  
  
You'll see everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
'I'm fine.' I told myself. 'Breathe.' HE just said he liked me. He just needs time to think a little more. Oh WHY didn't I let him think when he wanted to the first time?' I scolded myself for being so stupid.  
  
'But I did let him think, I'll come back. So I guess I didn't mess up to much.' I let out a relieved sigh.  
  
I kept watching the road. It was getting worse. I saw a gas station on my right and decided to stay there until the storm lifted.  
  
Breathe. 'til I whisper in the dark  
  
Oh can you hear. me?  
  
Do you hear. me?  
  
I whispered to her. 'Do you really think she'll hear you?' I argued with myself.  
  
"I.. Just breathe." It was just advice, but it helped him. So why couldn't it help her?  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe. every little piece of me  
  
You'll see everything is alright  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe. breathe  
  
I walked into the station/ restaurant. While I opened the door there was a faint voice. It sounded like someone she knew. It was saying breathe... She smiled and went inside.  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please. ^_^ 


End file.
